The invention relates to illumination devices and in particular to flashlight means of illumination. Specifically, it relates to a holder means for extending a flashlight as a main or concentrated source of illumination to a remote point, such as in a manhole below ground or floor level or to an elevated place above ground or floor level, where the need for the main source of light is not readily available.
It is to be noted that while a flashlight may be used for general illumination of points or areas at a distance, the general spread of the light beam of the flashlight may be such that illumination at the distant point or area, such as in the aforementioned manhole or the elevated location, may be rather weak for the degree of inspection or examination being made. In other words, the visibility of the point or area of inspection or examination may not be good enough in general lighting only and may require the close up strong beams of light a short distance from the lens of the flashlight.
The present invention solves this problem by enabling the user to bring the flashlight in close proximity to the point of inspection or examination.
The present invention consists of an extension rod component made up of a plurality of extension rod members suitably affixed to each other by a plurality of connectors, such as bolts and nuts or other similar means, a carrier arm to support the flashlight extended from the distal end of the extension rod, the carrier arm being suitably affixed to the distal end of the extension rod, and a plurality of holder strap members suitably affixed to the carrier arm to hold the flashlight to the carrier arm.
The carrier arm may be affixed in a plurality of positions so that the flashlight beam may be set to shine in various directions at the end of the extension rod means, the extension rod members may also be set in and at a plurality of angles.
It is, therefore, an object of this invention to provide a holder for a flashlight.
It is another object of this invention to provide a holder for a flashlight that can be used to extend the flashlight to a distant point or area.
It is also an object of this invention to provide a holder for a flashlight that can set the flashlight to shine in a plurality of directions.
It is still another object of this invention to provide a holder for a flashlight that is easy to assemble and disassemble for easy compact storage and transport.
It is yet another object of this invention to provide a holder for a flashlight that permits the main close up beam of the flashlight to be brought in close proximity of a point or area that is not readily accessible to a user, such as in a manhole below ground or floor level or at an elevation not easily reached.
Further objects and advantages of the invention will become more apparent in light of the following description of the preferred embodiments.